Starkit's Prophecy: Studies of it's stupidity
by Bringer of Dreams
Summary: I'm doing this for fun. X) Let's see how this'll turn out!
1. Chapter 1

Chpater 1: Prolouge  
The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface.

**"It's called a sledgehammer that will fly out of the pool in the pursuit of the Starkit!**

A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

**And who might that be? Oh you guessed it! A non-Starkit!**  
"Its about StarKit!"

**I just said it isn't Starkit!**

A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest,"

**Duh, why else would it be "Defeat the evil tiger and holly." Are you cats dumb or something?**

He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of."

**No, I can think of some pretty cool powers. Can she control the galaxy? Hm? No? Then her power is suckish.**

Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."  
She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy.  
**Dude, she just said she was going to tell him! Why say it again?**  
did u like it? plz tell me in urm review!

**No, I didn't like it. It was a horrible thing to read. For shame, xxdarkrosesxx, for shame.**


	2. Chapter awesome commentary time!

**Thanks for all the reviews! :3**

**Dianacutie Everlasting Rainbow: I know. :3**

**Tansyheart: Me too. :P**

**Pikabolt101: And worse and worse...At least Starkit's Prophecy isn't as bad as Hidden Prophices.**

Chapter 2 the Rise of a Heroin

***Facepalm facepalm facepalm* Don't do drugs. EVER. Didn't your parents teach you that xxdarkrosesxx?**

ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry.

StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches.

**The world will never get cold again. The branches know how to soak warmth. C'mon everyone let's go learn how too!**

She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom

**Was melting on my frying pan. "Oh no!" cried Starkit. "Mom!" **

**Dreams: MWAHAHAHA! YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR MOMMY AGAIN!**

wouldn't let her sleep not today.

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today."

**Redundancy is a very bad habit to be redundant.**

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered

**I remememembered today was my execution day!**

what today was.

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!'

**Why is she happy that she's gonna be executed?**

she squelled excercisedly. Today was the day she was an apprentice!

She flicked outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick.

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said. StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different!

**Yes it does, Starkit. Yes it does.**

"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg.

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY POOR FRIEND!?**

He jumped down.

**Good. :)**

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you." Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!". Firehert liked her shoulder.

**Because it was a heck lot smarter then her brain.**

He whispered in her ear

"youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti."

**No you don't. You live in a delusional life if you think that, Firestar.**

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her./ Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod.

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean?

**It means stupidhead you are too dumb to figure out a prophecy that has YOUR NAME in it.**

lol I update fast dont i.

REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk

**Oh we'll review. We'll review flames. FLAMERS, ATTACK!**


	3. The confusing intro of new characters

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln  
thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1

**Yes I can.**

**...**

**I think.**

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw

**Why are they apprentices already? Different litter? *Facepalm* Don't answer that.**

and hr frend JazzPaw

**Who has a completely unrealistic name and deserves to die. I feel bad for you to deserve such a terrible fate of being in this story.**

(a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) waz slepping on the mos.

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr.

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked.

**Who died and made you leader?**

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp.

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11

"Shadowclan are attaking!"

**"No they aren't! The sledgehammer came to kill Starpaw!**

She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of.

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!"

**The last cat that I knew that's a Mary-sue in this story is Starpaw.**

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant.

thnkx and ples no more flams

**BURN! BURN IT TO THE GROUND!**


	4. NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!

**Sorry about the late update! Computer can't copy and paste. And I got grounded. :P **

OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry

**Be sorry that you wrote something like this.**

but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT.

**Don't bother us with your "I got hurt because someone flamed me."**

OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know.

**I know that. It's why I'm reading it.**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars

Shadowclan run from the camp.

**Where were the others? At the bar until Blackstar ran?**

StarPaw smiled. Shed one! Noone cod hurt her family now .

**I can. And the reviewers can.**

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!"

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y.

**That doesn't make sense. How could someone "Sad StarPaw happl;y?" You know what? I'm not gonna question it anymore.**

"but yo just saw I culd fight, write?"

**No. Apparently you can't write, OR fight. All you did was jump on him and dig your claws into his back. **

"Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new."

"Ok." They went to the frost togather and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies.

**O_O First of all, that's creepy. Second, killing is against the warrior code, Third, what the Darkforest?**

"Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog."

**Fail. FAIL BADLY.**

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything!

**Okay. Three, two, one. *Sledgehammer flies in and crushes Starpaw's skull***

"ok Ok" mewled FiresTar. lets learn how to claw an oponit.

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding. "wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome."

**...Isn't he supposed to punish her for doing that? Oh wait, this is a stupid story where everyone's fallen under Starpaw's spell so they're OOC. Nevermind.**

"Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy **meowed?**

**No.**

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar.

**Be mad, Firestar. Be mad.**

"I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.,"

**No he didn't. Didn't he do that belly ripping thing?**

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG?

**No, a decoy. *Real Scourge comes in and kills Starpaw***

She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats.\

**Such a sparse explanation. ;_; R.I.P Scourge.**

"I'M LIKE SCOURG? "I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii look at her eys and her fur.

**No, just no. Firestar is her grandfather, he's moons older than her, and he has a mate.**

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times

**8 TIMES!? THEY DON'T TRAIN THAT MUCH!**

once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired.

**Take note on the "alittle"**

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now."

**"No," said real Firestar. "Go starve to death."**

Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry."

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times

**SHE MESSED UP! HA...Wait...*Reads what happened next* Aw...**

but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together

**...No comment.**

that's why he chose her as his apprentice_.

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day.

***Bad images fly through head***

Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan.

**HoleClan doesn't need your prey.**

Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there."

***Points to dark pit* You'll be there. That's where all Mary-sues that suck go.**

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!"

***Sarcasm* Oh yes, Tigerstar went to StarClan, Brokenstar went to StarClan. They were goody-good leaders and deputies.**

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling

**Imagine a cat smiling. Then imagine a purple cat smiling.**

she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!)

**NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS! Doesn't affect what I think now.**

they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head.

**I hear voices a lot. And I'm pretty sure it's not StarClan. ._.**

REVIEW R MY LIFE

**No.**

(lol u like it jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could(

**...Two words: Go away**


End file.
